


Unintended

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Haru [5]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: A part of a one-shot collection revolving around RP's Moon Kim.





	Unintended

seven

 

****Dispatch News - Gossip** **

Rock Band member A has been spotted yet again with Rookie Actress B leaving a movie theatre together late last night. This is the 3rd time the two has been sighted going out without any other people for company.

Read more... 

 

The news isn’t on the most searched for the gossip magazine. But his management is already on damage control. Her agency is probably doing the same too. It’s the first scandal for him and her. They’re never as interesting as this. Rookies are always subjected to vultures.

 

Kim Moon Chul reads the article (complete with pictures of two familiar people wearing matching caps and masks) right before a segment in a radio program his band is currently a guest on. This week has been filled with constant promotions, their album was released a year or so ago it’s just now that it’s gaining momentum.

 

A request for an acoustic set stirs them away from the normal.  The song they chose to play is from a foreign band, one of his favourites. Situational-ly apt, he thinks.

__

__You could be my unintended_ _

__Choice to live my life extended_ _

__You could be the one I’ll always love_ _

__

__You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_ _

__You could be the one I’ll always love_ _

 

As he sings the lyrics, more thoughts run through his head. The damage he’s bringing to her (to his band too) is a the result of his stubbornness, his insistence that everything would be fine. They’re newbies, barely news worthy. Who would’ve thought someone pays attention.

 

She goes because she longs for normalcy; he on the other hand plays it cool always bordering between the lines of settling to being just her friend and wanting more.

` Logic tells him that friends don’t ruin friends like this. He dreads the inevitable confrontation. He knows she’s not going to tell him off. Probably laugh at how silly all of this is; the lengths people would go through to damage innocent people’s reputation. She’ll still stick to him as his friend, one without ulterior motives. Maybe he dreads that even more.

 

His manager signals him to hurry out of the booth as soon as their segment is over. He’s certain there’ll be a meeting about the news. His management will ask if it’s him, they would want in on this secret though no one could call it that now.

 

No one has guessed the identities of the people involved in the gossip. The guesses lean towards the more popular rookie bands and the lesser quiet rookie actresses. They’re both safe, for now so he tells his management a few half truths.

 

The blind item will eventually be forgotten but once interest is peaked again the prying, scrutinizing and judging will start all over again.

 

__I’ll be there as soon as I can_ _

__But I’m busy mending broken pieces of the life I had_ _

__Before_ _

__

__Before you_ _


End file.
